The Little Girl
by Czy4mnk1254
Summary: Edward visits the park one day with his mom. What happens he he sees a little girl sitting a the swings? Why is she is so much pain? Can Edward help her? A short One-shot I wrote. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! I wrote this at like two in the morning so it's crap!


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephine Meyer**

**June 13, 2009**

Edward was excited as he got out from the car. His mommy and he were going to play in the park today. He hadn't been to the park in a long time so he was extra excited.

"Go and play Edward." His mommy told him. He ran off toward the best part of the park.

The swings.

There sat a little girl no more than six. She sat there, not swinging, not doing anything. Edward stopped and looked at her. Her back was to him and all he could see was her long brown hair that went to her waist. He started walking toward her again, but slower this time.

The little girl looked up as she felt weight being added to the swing next to her.

"Hi! I'm Edward!" The little boy exclaimed. "What's your name?" She didn't answer she just looked at him with curious eyes. Edward took note that her eyes were the prettiest brown that he had ever seen. Even better than the color of the candy bar he had earlier that day. They were sad though, filled with so much pain. They didn't belong to a six year old.

"Do you have a name?" He asked looking straight in her sorrow filled eyes. She looked down and started looking around for something. She picked up a stick and started writing in the sand. 'Bella'

"Bella" Edward repeated aloud smiling. She smiled a hesitant smile back.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" Edward said looking around. There was no one in the park except for them and his mom.

'Gone' Bella wrote in the sand.

"Where did they go?" He was confused.

'Gone' She repeated.

"Gone where?"

'I don't know' She seemed frustrated at that.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"I don't know' she wrote again.

"Well, maybe you can come home with me!" Edward said happily "I can share my animal crackers with you"

'No, I can't go' she wrote sadly.

"Why not?" He was sad too.

'He won't let me' she was suddenly angry.

"Who is he?"

'Pain, so much pain' Bella cringed.

"What did he do to you?" Edward was very angry, how dare anyone hurt his new friend!

'Pain, so much pain' She was shaking now. Edward was scared, what's wrong with her? She looked really scared. Edward did what his mommy and daddy did when he was scared. He put his arms around her and hugged her.

She stopped shaking. "It's okay. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you anymore" Edward comforted her. His words were sincere.

She looked up at him. He looked down and smiled. Her smile was small, but it was there.

"What did he do to you?" Edward asked softly.

'I don't know' She wrote, then continued, 'I was with swinging on this swing and my mommy and daddy were sitting over there.' She pointed to where Edward's mother was sitting. 'Then, a man with red eyes came' She shuddered slightly. 'I was really, really scared!' She had tears in her eyes. 'He came toward me, and then nothing...I don't remember. I've been trying to find my mommy and daddy, but I don't know where they went' Her face was heartbreaking.

"How about I help you find them?" Edward asked. Bella smiled at him, but shook her head. 'No, thanks. I think your mommy wants to go home now' Bella nodded in the direction of Edward's mother, who was looking at them curiously.

"Oh, will you be here the next time I come?" Edward was afraid he would never see her again.

'Yes, I never leave' She looked sad. Edward thought she was going to cry, but the tears never fell.

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" He was happy that he would be able to see his friend again. She smiled. Edward leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek and ran off toward his mother. She sat there frozen, then very slowly brought her hand up to her cheek and smiled.

Bella watched him leave. She felt as if she were flying. "Edward" she whispered.

Edward turned back toward Bella to wave at her, but she was gone. Shrugging, he turned back toward his mother. The wind blew and there was a girl's voice echoed through the trees.

"Edward"

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**R.I.P**

**Isabella Swan**

**1999-2004**

**Loving friend and daughter**

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Please review! I will love you forever!**

* * *


End file.
